What's the Fourth Wall?
by Marshmallow452
Summary: The Mario characters are trying to find out. So what happens when the universe explodes and breaks the Fourth Wall along with it? WARNING: COMPLETELY RANDOM HUMOR
1. Trebek's Secret Admirer

**I just had this Friday, and I just typed the whole thing up tonight! Let me warn you: I can have slight humor. I can have big humor. And in this, I can have completely random humor. THIS STORY IS OF COMPLETELY RANDOM HUMOR!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was normal in the Mushroom Kingdom, despite the fact something big was going on in the Mushroom Kingdom mall, to be specific, in the Gamestop.<p>

If you really want me to tell you, Yoshi was running around the store, the game Super Mario Galaxy 2 in his hand, running away from Mario, who was bashing him with a bag of warm M&Ms.

"THAT'S THE LAST COPY! I WANT IT!" screamed Mario, bringing down the M&Ms again.

"Yoshi got his hands on it first! Yoshi gets it!" replied Yoshi, making a dash for the checkout counter. The checkout Toad was dozing slightly, barely paying any attention to what was going on.

"Mr. Toad! Can you check this out?" asked Yoshi, shaking the game in front of the Toad's face.

"Huh? Who? Oh, yeah."

Yoshi waited patiently, completely forgetting that Mario was chasing him. He didn't notice as Mario lifted up the bag right over his head. Yoshi screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The Toad continued to lazily scan the game.

"Do ya want it in a bag?" he asked.

"No thanks!" said Yoshi, still running.

"Well, here. You got a Wii, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Wario came dashing into the store.

"OMG you guys! I just read that if you break the fourth wall and combine fictional characters with real life things, then the whole like totally universe explodes!"

Everybody froze, and even the checkout Toad seemed surprised.

"OMG!" he screamed. And just as Wario suspected, the whole like totally universe exploded.

* * *

><p>Luigi was walking around Peach's Castle eating a bag of Skittles.<p>

"Finally! A green one!"

Suddenly, there was a loud slam as Mario opened the castle door and stepped outside with a grumpy facial expression. He walked right past Luigi muttering something inaudible that may have been about baby lotion.

Luigi shrugged.

"What's new?" he said, walking over to the castle door. Just as he was about to touch the door knob, the door bursted open with a crowd of Toads streaming out.

"GET MARIO!" they screamed, running over Luigi, who was knocked onto the ground.

"Why are you guys chasing Mario?" asked Luigi.

"Because he stole my cap!" said a capless Toad.

"He ripped apart my teddy bear!" screamed another.

"HE USED MY BABY LOTION!" another screamed. "REBEL! REBEL!"

The stampede of Toads soon died down as Luigi picked himself up.

Luigi suddenly decided to join them for no particular reason.

"Yeah! I love to rebel!"

He caught up with the other Toads.

"DEFEAT!" screamed the Toads.

Mario backed up into a tree looking terrified.

"Help, Alex Trebek!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a light fell over Mario as the Jeopardy host came down from the sky in a halo and magical wings.

"The categories are-" started Alex.

"HELP ME!" said Mario.

The Toads gasped as Alex grabbed Mario by the neck and pulled him up into the clouds.

"Come to the magical world of Jeopardy!" said Alex.

"What? I don't want to be a contestant! NO!" complained Mario.

* * *

><p>"Here are the contestants... an over-appreciated, self-centered princess..."<p>

The cameras zoom into Peach who begins waving, but then a grand piano is chucked at her from the audience and she falls over, security guards helping her up.

"A fat Italian plumber that goes on repetitive adventures to go save princesses..."

"I told you I didn't want to be a contestant!" he shouted.

From the audience, someone shouts, "Shut up and win!"

"And an ugly Koopa who rips apart everything he sees while kidnapping innocent people!"

Boos echo from the crowd.

Alex Trebek flies in with his magical wings.

"The categories are... Mario... Mario... Mario... Mario... Mario... Luigi. Bowser, you get command of the board."

"I'll take Mario for 200."

Trebek reads the question.

"This person is named Mario."

Bowser dings in.

"What is Mario?"

"Correct."

"Same for 400."

"This man is Italian."

Bowser dings in.

"What is Mario?"

"Okay, um... Mario for 800."

"This Italian man is fond of this princess."

Peach dings in.

"Who is... who is... who is... who is Fawful?"

"Correct. Peach, you get to choose."

"Okay, Luigi for 400."

"This Italian man is a brother of this Italian man who hates this italian man who is brothers with this Italian man."

"Who is Waluigi?"

"Correct again!"

"Okay, Luigi for 200."

"This Italian man is brothers with Mario and is named Luigi."

Mario dings in.

"Donkey Kong?"

"You must phrase it in the form of 'what if'!"

Bowser dings in.

"Who is Squidward?"

"Correct."

"Mario for 68,476,398,576,389,568,934,658."

"This Italian man has a crush on this princess."

Bowser dings in.

"Who is me?"

"Correct."

Mario beams.

"You love me? I love you too, Bowser!"

Bowser and Mario run off their stands to hug each other.

Peach starts crying.

"Mario, I thought you loved me!"

Mario realizes what he is doing.

"Stop hugging me, you idiot!"

Mario releases himself and punches Bowser square in the stomach. Bowser whimpers and falls to the floor.

"I do love you, Peach!" said Mario, embracing her.

"No you don't! You cheated on me!"

"That was BOWSER. BOWSER IS DISGUSTING."

"I still hate you! I'm finding someone else to share my desperate love to!"

She looks around, and the first person she sees is Alex Trebek.

"Alex, I love you! Do you love me?"

"No! Put me down! You are a video game character!"

Peach lifts up Alex and carries him down off the stage, the crowd applauding.

"Best Jeopardy ever!" someone yells.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'll make more. I'll have to think about it, so for now I'll put it down as incomplete. I hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Who Doesn't Like Chasing Montages?

**Yes! I am continuing this story because you guys want it SO badly! Fun! Randomness! Why am I using exclamation points! Seriously! Make me stop!**

**Yes, I have a lot of inspiration. I am getting these up fast. I have a very special guest in this chapter.**

**Many bunches of hugs and not quite ripe enough blueberries to:**

**Luigified531**

**Luigi the Time Lord**

**Inspired Girl (FFWS, or Future Fantasy Writer's Sister)**

**Random Dawn 14**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Hawkholly**

**Dah (even if this is a crazy fic!)**

**Most of them all in one night! Thank you!**

**This will probably be a never-ending story of short stories. But anyways, read on!**

* * *

><p>"URGHHHHHHH!"<p>

Bowser screamed as he tried to get the last of the chocolate syrup into his milk.

"COME ON! I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK! NOW COME OUT!"

Ludwig came through a doorway and saw his father.

"COME ON, LUDWIG! Help me squeeze it out! URGHFFF! THE CHOCOLATE WON'T COME OUT!"

Silence.

"Daddy, you're disgusting. What kind of humor is that?"

Ludwig went back into the hallways of Bowser Castle.

Bowser growled and continued working at the syrup. Suddenly, he worked it too hard and the syrup container exploded, leaving the last of the chocolate on his face.

Iggy was walking past the kitchen door when he caught a glimpse of Bowser's face.

"Tisk tisk, Bowser. Tisk tisk."

He continued past the doorway. Bowser was mad at himself, so he decided to go for a walk. A long walk. In fact, it was such a long walk, he decided he wouldn't go for a walk.

"Now what do I do? Saturday morning, and I'm bored out of my mind!"

And so Bowser decided to go for a walk anyway.

He was so deep in thought that he walked much longer than he planned. He walked right up to Peach's Castle without even noticing. He opened the door, and saw Toadsworth sitting on the couch watching Twilight.

However, Toadsworth noticed Bowser, and embarrassed, he flicked off the TV.

"You didn't see anything!" threatened Toadsworth.

Bowser nodded.

"Only if I watch it too," he said.

Toadsworth agreed, and so they stayed up so late watching the same disk over and over, they missed the new episode of, "Chuck Norris: Alligator Hunting".

"NO! We missed it!" screamed Toadsworth, pounding on the couch pillows because he didn't see a reality show.

"It's okay!" said Bowser. "Did you record it?"

Toadsworth smiled.

"I did! Why, you're brilliant, Bowser!"

Toadsworth pressed a few buttons on the remote, but then became angry again.

"Someone stole the DVR!" he cried.

"NOOO!11!11!1" screamed Bowser.

Peach walked walked through the room shaking her head.

"Who could have stole it..." said Toadsworth.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the castle door. Bowser and Toadsworth ran up to it, only to see someone running out of the castle with a DVR in his hands.

"Oh, Bowser and Toadsworth! I'll just be taking this!" said the figure.

"Give that back! Show yourself!" said Bowser.

"Oh, fine." said the figure.

The person turned around, and it was none other than...

"RYAN SEACREST?" exclaimed Bowser and Toadsworth.

"Oh, yeah! This guy's got to see the new episode of 'Chuck Norris: Alligator Hunting'! I missed it, too!"

Ryan made his way out of the castle gate. Still stunned, Bowser and Toadsworth ran after him. Suddenly, Toadsworth had an idea.

"Hey, you people who are reading this! Go on Youtube and type in Yakety Sax and listen to that while reading this!"

"Shut up, Toadsworth! That song is way too cliche in chasing montages!"

They chased him down a few blocks, and into the Wal-Mart parking space.

"You'll not get away with this, Mr. Seacrest!" said Toadsworth.

They chased him into the Wal-Mart and to... the video game aisle?

Toadsworth and Bowser looked around at boxes that had them on the cover?

Ryan knew that they would stop to look at them.

"Hey! I don't look like that!" said Toadsworth, pointing at one game.

"Oh no! He got away!" exclaimed Bowser, already half-way down the aisle.

The three of them skidded down the hallway.

They eventually caught up to Ryan, who was leaning on a book shelf, panting.

"Why don't we just watch it together?" asked Ryan.

"Good idea!" said Toadsworth, and they went to the TV aisle and plugged in the DVR. The screen flashed, but then they saw Chuck Norris on the screen.

"Hey, mates! Today we're gonna go get this here gator!" Chuck talked with an artificial Australian accent, and Bowser, Toadsworth, and Ryan were unaware of the fact that the producers had staged it. In fact, the whole show was staged.

But who cares? It's reality TV!

* * *

><p><strong>This was a little short.<strong>

**Please give me ideas in a review! What shows/commercials/things/people do you want Mario characters to make fun of? I'd love to hear ideas! And, I REALLY need them.**

**This will be updated whenever I feel like updating, not just on Friday like my other stories. But...**

**Darn, I'm having trouble of thinking of a way to end this chapter. Oh well!**

**I'll just have to to end it like this!**


	3. Never Mess With Paradoxes

**Hi everyone!**

**This chapter shall be dedicated to Hawkholly for the great idea!**

**And for Mr. L's girlfriend, I put your request in here too...**

**This chapter's kind of a crossover between the Nickelodion show iCarly and Mario.**

**Trebek gives thanks to:**

**Elemental Queen: Yes, random humor is by FAR the best humor. Thanks!**

**Future Fantasy Writer: Yes, random humor is by FAR the most fun humor to write.**

**Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome (yes, you do deserve your name capitalized): Whenever you have Chuck Norris in a parody, it makes it that much more awesome!**

**Hawkholly: Thanks for the suggestion! Now you're going to smile as you read this chapter!**

**Pandamonium: Yeah, anon people can review. So... to all those people who don't have accounts, you can still review! Just hit the button down there! Anyway, yes... RANDOMNESS4EVAR!**

**Luigisgirlfriend: You are random. In fact, so random, your idea is in the story!**

**FFWS or Inspired Girl: Actually, I think I'm the one who's inspired now... by your idea... next chapter, though! P.S. Don't worry. I don't completely support it. Daisy's will always be better. I do know about the temper tantrum thing, and I doubted if it was a good idea to put it up in case you looked at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Nickelodion or the Mario or the World of Warcraft or Call of Duty or Poptarts.**

**No, I'm just kidding. I was not sued, but I've heard of some people on here who have been.**

**And on with the story...**

* * *

><p>It was a nice winter day in New York City, and George Lopez was going to the beach.<p>

Actually, he wasn't, it's just that George Lopez reminds me of Waluigi (that's a lie), who was actually not walking through New York City, but through the Mushroom Kingdom.

Suddenly, Waluigi exploded and Luigi appeared in his place with no explanation at all. So Luigi kept on walking until he reached Mario's house.

"Hey, Mario!" said Luigi, walking in the door.

Mario looked up from the dishes he was doing.

"Hi, Luigi."

"Mario, you got a letter from Princess Peach!"

"Hmm?"

"Want me to read it?" asked Luigi.

"Can I?"

"No, we're doing a Paper Mario and you don't know how."

"Yes I can!"

"Just go along with it so Nintendo gets money!"

"They don't even pay us enough!"

Luigi unfolded the letter:

Dear Mario,

It would be nice if you would come see me in the castle.

I'm sorry if you are getting tired of these stupid letters and you know that when you get to the castle, I'll be gone 'cause Bowser took me, but we're in a video game and the producers need to think of a new plot. Yeah, thanks Shigeru!

Please don't forget the rabid sloth again like last time.

Sincerely,

**This name is a registered trademark of Nintendo and will not be permitted in this story.**

"Oh yeah, I always forget the rabid sloth! I gotta go!" said Mario.

"Me too!" said Luigi.

And so they went on the long, boring journey that I am too lazy to write, but of course you all know that I only said that to break the fourth wall.

"Hi, Mario!" Peach smiled as he saw the two plumbers walk up to her, but of course only says hi to Mario because Luigi isn't a person to her. In fact, Peach has honestly never realized why there was always some random green guy who always followed Mario around. Was he some kind of obnoxious hobo?

"I brought you a package of Justin Bieber hate posters!" said Mario, handing her a large box.

"Thanks, Mario!" she exclaimed as she opened the box and started digging around.

Suddenly, Luigi started doing the moon-walk.

"No, Luigi! Remember, press the X button to go forward!"

Luigi nodded, but accidentally hit the U button which doesn't exist.

"Oh no!" said Luigi. Suddenly, there was a paradox. Never mess with paradoxes. Then everything went black, excuse me for my horrible attempt for suspense.

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi woke up, and everything seemed to be fine. Peach was lying on the ground next to them, but she was different.<p>

What did the paradox do to her?

Mario gazed at the new princess, now completely different...

IT WAS LADY GAGA!

No it wasn't, because Hawkholly would be mad that I didn't follow her request.

IT WAS MIRANDA COSGROVE!

Mario and Luigi, unknowing of the pop star, stared at her confused.

"Where am I?" asked Miranda. "I was on the iCarly set, and then..."

"Who are you?" said Mario.

"I wonder where Peach is, then...?" thought Luigi.

* * *

><p>"Miranda! We're doing the next scene! Are you there?" a camera guy asked. The girl looked so familiar; but she wasn't Miranda. She was wearing a pink dress, and had blonde hair.<p>

"Hey! You guys!" said the camera guy. Everyone else on set looked over. "It's Princess Peach! From the Mario games!"

A teenaged boy and girl walked up to her.

"Come on, Miranda!" said a boy with hair that looked like it was slicked back with bacon grease.

The girl with curly blonde hair agreed. "Nathan's right. It's time for the next scene!"

Suddenly, a random tall guy with black hair and a weird voice came over.

"Ooh! She's pretty!"

The guy snatched Peach by the dress and ran out of the filming studio.

"Come on, Jerry!" said the bacon grease boy.

Jerry cackled to himself. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi appeared out of nowhere and started chasing Jerry.

A weird chubby short guy who was on the set yelled at Mario and Luigi.

"Gibby wants to come! GIBBY!"

He started running, but he tripped over a wire and ended up on a bedspread with warm milk.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were starting to pant after running through the endless streets of California.

Suddenly, they saw Jerry take out some kind of breakfast pastry from his pocket. Jerry turned around and giggled as he snarfed down a Pop-Tart.

"Orangey flavored!"

Suddenly, the Greatest Freak Out Ever kid popped up out of nowhere and stole the Pop-Tart. Jerry watched in sheer horror as he ripped it apart.

"THIS IS FREAKING STUPID!" he screamed. Then he disappeared to the messed up World of Warcraft.

Jerry was stunned, but he didn't give up on Peach. He turned around a corner and yelled someone's name for help.

Suddenly, a giant rapper fell out of the sky and onto the corner, blocking Mario and Luigi from going further.

"Dis is Cee-Lo Green territory! Get off before I do something really violent to you because this fanfiction is rated K+!"

Luigi screamed in terror, but then turned into Donkey Kong who turned into Bowser. Bowser roared and fried Cee-Lo with his flame breath. Then, Bowser flickered and turned back into Luigi.

"Yay!" said Luigi. "But where's his cat? Hawkholly requested a cat! NOOOOOOO!"

"We're sorry, Hawkholly," said Mario, who gazed directly at her through the screen which doesn't exist because this is writing.

Jerry looked back at Mario and Luigi, who were catching up, but it was too late. Mario and Luigi grabbed him by the hoodie and tackled him. Suddenly, a cat appeared.

"Hey look, Mario! It's Cee-Lo Greens's cat!"

Luigi picked up the cat and chucked it at Jerry. Before the cat could touch him, it turned into a Pokeball and bounced harmlessly off Jerry's face.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" exclaimed Jerry.

From the ground, they all heard a beeping noise... it sounded like... a bomb?

Yes, it actually turned out that the Pokeball was just a bomb that looked like a Pokeball. It blew up in Jerry's face, and he collapsed on the ground.

"Thank you, Mario! You saved me!" Peach gave Mario that overused happy expression.

* * *

><p>Miranda wandered around the Mushroom Kingdom, completely confused.<p>

"Where am I? I've gotta shoot my show!"

Legend has it, in the iCarly movie known as "iGo To Japan", the person playing Carly in the episode just isn't the same...

She seemed a bit too blonde...

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm gonna be arrested for breaking the wall that many times. Forgive me if I got some of the things wrong, because I'm not really the Cee-Lo Green or iCarly expert.<strong>

**And also, I'm not always gonna use your requests because I prefer to think of them on my own. The chapters just seem more natural. I'll use them every few chapters. But it's always fine if it's a small thing, like the Poptarts.**

**Thanks for reading this!**


	4. More Paradoxes, More Game Shows!

**Hi everyone! I included everyone's ideas in this chapter. I did my best... but I had to change them a little... you'll see...**

**I must let you know... I am on a deadly case of writer's block, so don't be mad if it's not as good as the others. It took me a few days just to figure out the plot.**

**Anyway, good or bad, most of you are going to read it anyways. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>There was a party at Mario's house, and everyone was invited. And it was a pretty normal party. You know, Peach doing horrible dancing, Yoshi hoarding all the food, and Wario telling bad jokes he found off the Internet but was too stupid to recognize the fact that they were inappropriate. Suddenly, Luigi shouted out:<p>

"YOU GUYS! We're missing Wheel of Fortune!"

But no. Luigi wasn't just talking about the show. He was talking about the fact that he was a contestant on the show, and he was late.

Luigi hurried out of the house and climbed in his car. He then somehow found a way to drive from Mario World to a different dimesnion in under two minutes, and soon he was on camera. Excited for Luigi, the others who were at the party turned on the TV to watch him. It happened to be on Channel TLC. The person on the screen said something:

"This week at Carlos Bakery, we're trying to-"

Bowser stole the remote from Waluigi and flicked it onto the channel with Wheel of Fortune, where it showed Pat Sajak walking overconfidently across the stage, while Vanna was slumping on the ground with a bored expression.

"Good night everyone!" said Pat. "Our contestants are Luigi Mario, Voldemort, and Pat Sajak."

Yes. There were two Pat Sajaks. One was at a contestant podium, and the other was hosting the show. He has a twin. But whenever people ask Pat about it, he starts crying and tells them, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER!" and then he runs away.

But it's a good thing no one asked him about it tonight.

"Okay," says Pat. "It's time for a quick start-up game. The category is person."

Letters start quickly filling in the screen. No one ended up guessing the word before it was completely full. It turned out to be "Bowser".

Pat notices no one guessed.

"May I ask why no one had an idea?"

"Huh? I didn't know we were playing," said Luigi, who stopped fumbling with his trousers.

"I'm too cool to guess," said Voldemort.

"I didn't feel secure guessing," said the Contestant Pat, who buried his face in his suit. "My counselor says I didn't have to!"

"Well then," said Host Pat, evening out his word cards on the podium. "Why don't we go again? The category is- oh, I'm sorry, we have to go to a commercial."

Suddenly, Pat has a face spasm, but the video is cut out.

* * *

><p><em>One commercial break later...<em>

Pat is talking about something with Vanna.

"No, I'm just worried it's contaminated." The cameras pick up what Pat is explaining to her, and apparently neither are aware the commercial break is over.

"The toothpaste?" asks Vanna.

"I'm afraid it's too late," says Pat. "But perhaps we can stop the bacteria if- oh, we're back! I'm sorry! I didn't realize!"

Pat walks over back to his podium and clears his throat nervously.

"Ehm- okay, the category is 'species'."

Luigi goes first. He spins the wheel, and he lands on 600.

"Is there a G?" he asks.

"Yes, there is," says Pat. Vanna taps the screen, and a G pops up.

Luigi spins again.

"O?" he asks.

"Two O's, yes."

"Can I buy a vowel?"

Pat scratches his nose.

"No, you can't."

"What-"

"I said you can't. I don't feel like it. Voldemort, it is your turn."

"I would like to solve the puzzle, if you please," says Voldemort.

"Go ahead."

"Is the puzzle, 'Voldemort'?"

Pat scrunches up his face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's possible," he says.

"Dang flabbit," says Voldemort, making a gesture with his arm.

The game went on like this unitl only one letter remained. It looked like this:

Goom*a

It was Pat the contestant's turn.

"Is there a B?" he asks.

"No, I'm sorry," says Pat.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Pat keeps his solid expression. "Luigi, it's your turn."

"Is it a B?" he asks.

"I already said, that's incorrect."

"But B! For Goomba!"

"No." Pat shakes his head. "Voldemort, it is your turn."

"Is it a Z?" he asks.

"Correct! You solved the puzzle!"

Voldemort cheers for himself, but Pat the contestant and Luigi sit scratching their heads.

"That doesn't make any sense!" says Luigi. "Goomza? That's not a species!"

"It is if you believe," says Pat.

Luigi and Contestant Pat grumble to themselves.

"Hey!" says Luigi after a while. "Pat, what's that thing sticking out of your pocket?"

Pat tries to hide the thing sticking out. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"No... Pat... tell the truth... are you in possession of... a... BLUE BANANA! Where did you find this BLUE BANANA! They're cursed! Admit it!"

"WHAT? Of course not!"

"No," says Luigi. He grabs the BLUE BANANA! sticking out of Pat's pocket. "Oh, you THINK this is FUNNY? Bringing an offensive item like THAT to a GAME SHOW? You could be ARRESTED!"

"No! It's just... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You sicken me," says Luigi. "What are you gonna tell me next? You bring it in the BATHROOM?"

The crowd gasped. Two police men came in and handcuffed Pat Sajak.

"NOOO! What does the author of this story have with game show hosts?"

Pat is hauled off the stage. Who will be the host now?

The other Pat.

"Hey, Pat Number Two, why don't you become the host?" asks Voldemort.

"Oh," says Pat Two. "I'm not actually Pat's twin. No, he died several years ago. I'm Alex Trebek in a Pat Sajak costume!" Pat/Alex pulls down a zipper to reveal that he really is Alex Trebek in a Pat Sajak costume.

"Why were you in a Pat Sajak costume?" asks Luigi.

"Because, I had to get away from Princess Peach."

Peach runs on the stage and finds Alex.

"ALEX! I love you! Do you still love me? Are things good between us? Can we make them good? TELL ME!"

"NO! Sorry, boys, I've gotta get out of here." Pat and Peach run off the stage.

"Well," says Voldemort. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm actually Ron Weasly in a Voldemort costume." He pulls down his zipper. "See?"

"Then who am I?" asks Luigi.

"You're no one," says Ron.

"What?"

Ron pulls down Luigi's zipper to reveal no one, and the costume falls to the floor.

"Darn, this probably wouldn't have all happened without the BLUE BANANA! in the way. Gee, thanks a lot for the review, Pandamonium!" says Ron.

Pandamonium: It was a good idea!

Marshmallow452: I'm sorry to interrupt. Pandamonium, don't feel bad, Ron's just mad because he was related to Pat Sajak.

Pandamonium: What?

Marshmallow452: Next scene, please!

* * *

><p>All the Mario characters at the party gaped at the TV.<p>

"Well, that was odd," says Wario. "Wait, Luigi actually turned out to be no one? After all these years?"

"Yeah," says Mario. "It says in the last chapter that he's not really a person, right?"

Everyone nods in agreement. Suddenly, there is a loud knocking at the door.

"Please let me in!" says the voice on the other side.

A Goomba answers the door to reveal the star of The Hunger Games, who is currently acting in character.

"Bread! Please! I want bread!" sobs Katniss.

"We don't have any bread!" says the Goomba.

"BREAD!"

"SHUT UP! WE DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"BREAD!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU *censored*"

"Wait, you're not Peeta!"

"No durfhh."

"Peeta's supposed to answer the door! Whoops, sorry, wrong dimension."

The Goomba slams the door.

"I swear, someone should make a FanFiction of this," says the Goomba.

"They already have!" says Bowser, who is looking at the computer.

"BOWSER! DON'T LOOK AT THAT! IT CAN CAUSE PARADOXES!"

But it was too late. Bowser had read the whole chapter before I even finished typing it. However, this is completely impossible. So what's the result? PARADOX!

"NOOOOOOO!"

Marshmallow452: Just think about it, readers. It would be kind of like those overlapping story/jokes.

Suddenly, Larry the Cable Guy walked out from the kitchen. "I will take you to safety before the paradox strikes! But only if Marshmallow promises never to put a paradox in another chapter AGAIN! He's used it twice now!

Marshmallow: Fine. But I couldn't think of another way to describe what would happen!

"Okay, good. Now everyone, in the refrigerator! Now!"

Everyone at the party stumbled into the kitchen.

Marshmallow452: Not so fast! You're not getting away that easily!

"Oh yeah? We're escaping right now!" says Larry.

Marshmallow452: I'm not letting that happen!

"You know what? I'm in control of this FanFiction now!" bellowed Larry. "You know what? We're going to call you Turf! Just for fun!"

Turf: Um, it's not like you can just come to my house and stop me. Besides, I'm typing this at, like, five in the morning. So, go away. *Zaps Larry with a cool looking electricity rod* Now, Bowser, what have we learned today?

Bowser *sigh*: Never break the Fourth Wall by reading stories about yourself that break the Fourth Wall.

Me: Good.

Bowser: Hey, why are we in script format?

Me: I don't know.

Bowser: GET HIM!

Mario: Yeah!

And so, everyone started pelting me with toasters that they just happened to be carrying around. I think this chapter can go without an author's note. You know, I think you've all had enough of me being in this story, right?

Ron: You guys! Look, it's a chapstick vending machine!

The crowd hurries out of the house like a stampede.

Marshmallow: Hmm. Looks like they're all gone. But anyways, don't get mad, PLEASE, if this chapter wasn't what you thought. It's kind of hard to get everyone's ideas in here! In fact, next chapter, I might not even use anyone's. But still give me ideas! I can use them in the chapter after the next!


	5. Luigi and the Nyan Cat

**Hi everyone.**

**As you know, I've been having some... I mean A LOT, of writer's block. That's the reason this was up later than usual. I messed around with the whole story a lot, until I decided:**

**"What the heck! I'll just do this!"**

**And so, here is Chapter 5, with everyone's ideas included... however, I messed around with MetalKiwi's ideas a little. Just a little. So maybe it's not heavy metal! And I know this is the second story I've put Nyan Cat in, but...**

**Here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Yoshi, what is this?"<p>

"Look! You will see! You like! Yoshi!"

Luigi was being pushed by Yoshi over to the desktop computer. To a YouTube video?

"I don't watch YouTube, Yoshi."

But he didn't care that Luigi didn't watch YouTube. In fact, he didn't care so much that he duck-taped Luigi to the chair!

"Yoshi, what are you doing?"

Yoshi chuckled, pressed the play button, and left the room, locking the door and shoving a gag in Luigi's mouth.

"Whught irs thus?"

There were a few flashes, and suddenly, the screen showed a pop-tart with a face flying through space, pooping out rainbows.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

"NOOOOOO! NYAN OF DOOM! I'VE NYANED FOR 12.6 SECONDS!" screamed Luigi.

Meanwhile, Mario and the others were preparing a surprise party for Luigi.

"So, we have to make it special," said Mario. "It's really important that-"

"Mario."

"It's really important that-"

"Mario."

"It's really-"

"Mario."

"It's-"

"Mario, I have an idea-"

"WHAT?"

"Well, maybe we could... whoops, I forgot," said Toadsworth.

"As I was saying, it's really important that Luigi has a special-"

"OOH! I remember!"

"What?"

"Sorry. Forgot."

"Well, we do need a cake for Luigi-"

"THE CAKE IS A LIE."

"What?"

"IT'S A LIE, I TELL YOU. IT'S A FIGURE OF YOUR IMAGINATION."

After several weeks of this, Toadsworth finally remembered.

"We do need a cake-"

"Guess what?" asked Toadsworth.

Mario hesitated.

"What?"

"CHICKEN BUTT!"

"Toadsworth, please concentrate!"

"Sorry. But actually, I remembered."

"What?"

"So I was thinking, maybe we should sing for him."

Everyone thought about this, and Donkey Kong had an idea.

"I have an idea!"

"We know that. The Narrator told us."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Uh, okay. But... how about we sing... THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! SOMETHING EVIL'S LURKING-"

"Good idea! Let's sing Thriller!"

Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Luigi was still strapped to the chair.

"How many seconds have I nyaned now?" he asked. "OH MY GOSH! IIIITTT'S OOOVEEEERRRR NIINNNEEEE THOOOUUUSSSSANNND!"

* * *

><p>Mario and the gang were heading to Luigi's house (he recently moved out of Mario's because of some fights), when suddenly some hairy guy jumped up a kidnapped them. They now couldn't see anything, for they were in a (surprise surprise) burlap bag.<p>

"What's gonna happen to us now?" wailed Sonic. "I have a wife and three children!"

"I don't know!" sighed Peach.

"We're all doomed!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

"Wait, Sonic, you're not a Mario character!" said Mario.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sonic was gone in a poof.

"Alright, Link! We know you're in here! AND KIRBY!"

"Aww, c'mon!" the two complained, before disappearing like Sonic.

"Okay. But where are we?" asked Toad.

"Hmm!" said a voice. "Anderson, I think we've got our next contestants!"

"Seems so, Henson."

"Oh no..." whispered Peach. "... could that be... JOHN ANDERSON AND JOHN HENSON?"

"That's right, pretty lady!" said Anderson, unzipping the bag. "And welcome to... WIPEOUT! In this game, twenty-four contestants will battle for victory through stages-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" exclaimed Toadsworth. "I'M ALLERGIC TO WATER!"

"Too bad!" said Henson.

Everyone got up and dusted themselves off, even if there was no dust.

"So where do we start?" asked Mario.

"Head right over there to the entrance," said Anderson.

"OHHHHHH NO YOU DON'T!" someone scremed.

"Who is that?" asked Toad.

"IIITTTT'SSSS MEEEEEEEEE!"

"Who is me?"

In a flash, the person tackled Anderson and Henson, and tied them to chairs.

"The name's... er... the author of this story doesn't know my name."

"WHAT?"

"I prefer to go by FFWS. Oh, and I'm reviewing this story as we speak."

"What? What story?" asked Mario.

"..."

"Are you a nut-job?"

"Never mind. But we have to get out of here before they wake up!"

Anderson twitched and muttered something about him not being able to bathe long enough.

"Get out!" said FFWS.

"Hey! I'm here to help! Now everyone, out! Get to Luigi's house! Let me finish this review!"

Everyone hurried out of the Wipeout set while FFWS typed furiously on a laptop. "I'm coming!" she said, hurrying out the door.

And soon, they were at the House of Luigi. The Nyan Cat was playing so loud, you could hear it from outside. Mario knocked on the door, and Yoshi answered.

"Hello?"

"Where's Luigi?"

"...Uh..."

"Where is he? Is he here?"

Yoshi slammed the door.

"YOU SHALL NEVER GET HIM!" he chuckled from inside.

But Toadsworth hit the door with his cane and everyone hurried in, FFWS following.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

"Where's Luigi?" demanded Peach.

"Oh... well, you see... he's busy."

"You guys... you know what we have to do, right?" asked Toad.

"Sing Thriller?" asked Mario.

"No. I'm talking about a different song... ONE, TWO, THREE GO!"

"WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE... YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I! A FULL COMMITMENT'S WHAT I'M THINKIN' OF... YOU WOULDN'T GET THIS FROM ANY OTHER GUY! I JUST WANNA TELL YOU HOW I'M FEELING! GOTTA MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND! NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN-"

"OH NO!" screamed Yoshi.

**YOSHI HAS BEEN RICK ROLL'D.**

Yoshi screamed at the top of his lungs, and started melting into ooze and sinking to the ground.

"Luigi? Where are you?"

Mario slammed open the door to reveal a horrible sight.

"Oh no... Luigi?"

Luigi's eyes were red. He was sweating and muttering inaudible phrases under his breath.

"We may be too late."

"Dripping... ooze... death... pop tarts... Tom Bergeron..." mumbled Luigi.

**The End!**

FFWS: That can't be the end! Luigi is awesome! Come on!

Me: I'm sorry.

FFWS: No matter. I'll review first anyways.

Me: Or will she?

Pandamonium: Not so fast!

Future Fantasy Writer: I'll take your computer, sis!

Random Dawn 14: I'LL DESTROY YOUR COMPUTER!

Luigisgirlfriend: I'm just mad that this one ended like this.

Me: The feeling goes away.

*More reviewers come and start bashing each other with computers*

Me: Well... then... okay, I think I know what I'm making fun of next chapter. It's another game show. 'Cause I'm better with them. I hoped you enjoyed this!

Nene1234 and MetalKiwi: *Bashes me with computer and run away screaming like maniacs*


	6. Lyle Jackson is Angry

**Welcome all, to my sixth chapter, completely powered by everyone's generous reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update! I did my best including everyone's ideas in the chapter. Oh, and FFWS gets three cookies for reviewing three times. Everyone else gets a cookie too!**

**Since I haven't done my disclaimer in a while:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Mario franchise, and this is made solely for entertainment. Oh, and I don't own any other things that I make fun of on here either, but I'm not going to list them.**

**I also want to apologize to Hawkholly for not putting her idea in the last chapter. Since you reviewed first, I completely forgot about your idea! Don't worry; it's in this chapter now.**

**Oh, and SomeMariofangirl, I'm not putting you in this chapter yet... I need to be able to get your personality a little more to portray you. I'll put you in a future chapter, I promise!**

**And... without further... what's the word that starts in an "A"... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Are you smarter than a fifth grader? 'Cause there's gonna be a test later! Get your teacher, now we're back in school, are you smarter than you used to be?"<p>

The crowd roars, and some guy trips in the commotion.

"Are you smarter than a fifth grader? Grab a pencil and a piece of paper! Get your teacher, now we're back in school, are you smart enough to ROCK FIFTH GRADE?"

There was silence in the crowd.

"No one?"

Someone coughs.

"Uh... well, here's our host... SENECA CRANE!"

Seneca walks on the stage waving to everyone. People start throwing pickles at him.

"C'mon!" he says. "Are these the fluffy kind?"

The pickle storm dies down.

"Alright. Thanks. Now, as I was saying-"

Suddenly, the door opens as President Snow walks in.

"SENECA! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR EXECUTION!" HE SCREAMS SO LOUD THAT I HAD TO CAPITALIZE THIS TOO.

"Sorry, guys," says Seneca. "Gotta go."

"NOT SO FAST!" YELLS SNOW. "EXECUTION TIME!"

"Yeah!" someone says. "And we've already made fun of The Hunger Games!"

Our favorite Hunger Games host runs off the stage while Snow chases him with a sledge hammer screaming like a maniac.

**Please enjoy this beta cut scene from Super Mario Galaxy while we fix our problems.**

"Soon," roared Bowser, "the galaxy shall be MINE!"

"Ima gonna kicka butta!" said Mario.

"Oh, no you don't!" growled Bowser. "NOT WITH THE KETCHUP OF DOOM!"

"What?"

"IMA FIREN MAH LAZOOOOR!"

Bowser takes out a water gun and squirts a red liquid at Mario.

"NOOOO! IT'S NOT MADE FROM ALL NATURAL TOMATOES!"

**And we're back.**

"Okay," says Jeff Foxworthy. "We've dealt with the whole Seneca situation..."

In the backround, two security guards haul Seneca off the stage.

"Here's our contestant... BARBIE GIRL!"

Barbie walks on the stage and over to the podium while her theme song plays.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! MAH FACE MAKES YOU HUUUU-RRRR-LLL! I'M A RELATION TO-"

"Wrong theme song!" someone shouts. People start throwing more fluffy pickles? at Barbie.

**In the meantime, please enjoy this free advertising for FFWS's story, Mario Heart: Double Dash!**

Dramatic music plays as Luigi and Daisy go up on the ferris wheel.

"Oh, Luigi! Please tell me we'll win Mario Kart!"

"I..."

"Please!"

"I... I will!"

"Yay! I love you, Luigi!"

Daisy leaned in, closing her eyes. Luigi did the same, when...

"EWE, LUIGI!"

Toot.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! YOU FARTED!"

**A/N: Sorry for potty-humor. I couldn't help myself.**

"Cut! Cut! FFWS is paying for this! We need this commercial to be good!" says a camera man.

"She isn't paying-"

"GGGRRR!"

There is a loud crash and the camera falls to the floor.

**And we're back!**

"Hello everyone!" says Jeff. "Now that we have the theme song fixed-"

Someone chucks a house at Jeff, who neatly dodges the throw and continues speaking.

"Let's just get on with the show," he says. "Barbie, which fifth grader do you want to use?"

"Hmm... I'll go with Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaims, bounding over to the podium.

"Which category, Barbie?"

"First grade math, please."

Some giggles arouse from the crowd.

"The question is... If Fawful has three containers of Mustard of Doom, and he gives two to a friend, then what is the name of the chicken?"

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"That's the way the cookie bounces."

"Huh?"

"That's the way the ball crumbles."

"You're reversing them-"

"Don't count your cookies before they bounce!"

"This problem is impossible! What chicken are you talking about?"

"The chicken in the problem."

"FINE! As an answer, I say... George Washington."

"INCORRECT!"

The crowd cheers.

"But if Yoshi got the answer correct, then you could be saved."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Now look at this screen, and you'll see what Yoshi said. Yoshi said..."

The word appears on the screen:

**Yoshi!**

"YOSHI, DO YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOSHI?" screams Barbie.

"Yoshi!" responds Yoshi. "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Yoshi, can you stop that?"

"Yoshi!"

"STOP-"

"Yoshi!"

"CUT IT OUT YOU FREAKING *censored censored*"

**While we get this situation under control, you enjoy yourself.**

"Hey everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy! Welcome back to a new episode of Super Luigi Galaxy, where we will get the final star from Battle Rock Galaxy."

Luigi flies through space, and hits the first platform.

"Alright. Now, this star can be tricky because-"

Luigi falls off the platform.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Suddenly, a flying shower flies over to Luigi.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Soft words to a song fly out of the curtains.

"White horse... white horse... this is a small town... white horse...HEY YOU GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"IS THAT TOAD?"

Sobs are emitted from the other side of the curtain.

"You guys, is this some glitch? Beta element? Is this supposed to happen?" asks Chuggaaconroy.

**And we're back! Again.**

"Now... we have the Yoshi situation under control. Now, the correct answer was Lyle Jackson. Oh, and the people who are reading this, don't go searching up Lyle Jackson, because he's not some famous person. Anyhoo, since Barbie failed at the... first... question, she has to leave wit her winnings, which happen to be... negative two thousand dollars."

Barbie sighs.

"You have to pay all that to me."

"What? No!"

"Two thousand dollars. Now."

"Grrrrr!"

She searches through her purse to find no money.

"I'm afraid you're under arrest, honey."

"No!" a police officer says. "Actually, Jeff, you're under arrest, because putting Barbie under arrest would break the tradition of the game show host being dragged off the stage in each parody.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

For all those people wondering, that is the reason that Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader was cancelled.

And so, Jeff was dragged off the stage.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" screams Santa from the audience. "YOU NOT GETTIN' ANY PRESENTS THIS YEAR, YA HEAR?"

Santa puts down his cookie and climbs onto the stage. He starts attacking her.

Me: NOO! CHAOS!

Everyone in the audience gets up and starts attacking her.

"I LOVE TO REBEL!" screams Mario.

"LYLE JACKSON, YOU FREAK!" screams Lyle Jackson.

"YOU DIDN'T PAY OFF YOUR MORTGAGE!" screams a raccoon wearing a blue apron.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Barbie.

"Marshmallow, can you please stop using the word 'screams'?"

And so that was how Barbie disappeared the following day. Santa didn't give her presents. Lyle Jackson was angry because she didn't know the answer to his question. Oh, and the raccoon with the apron stole all her money, running off like a maniac screaming something about how he was going to convert them to these things called "Bells" when he got home. And Chuggaaconroy never got the final star.

Me: How touching.

Hawkholly: Hey, I actually _do _know a guy named Lyle Jackson.

Me: Lies.

FFWS: I'm pretty sure no one's gonna want to read my story after what you did there.

Me: You requested it. Besides, most people who read this story also read yours... so...

Random Dawn 14: *Is still dazed by Rick Roll*

Me: Oh, and FFWS, I know I didn't use The Mole. I has such many requests, I can nots gets to its! So it shall be in the next chapter. Oh, and guys, that reminds me, no big requests for the next chapter, like complete plots or anything. Nothing like Hannah Montana going on a sky diving adventure.

SomeMariofangirl: Darn. *Scribbles something out on paper.*

Yes. And thanks to my three new reviewers, Malica15, SomeMarifangirl, and ThatNintendoFangirl. Oh, and I'll give you a hint for what I was planning for the next chapter: it contains lots of Fawful.


	7. The Fawful Show!

**Hi everyone... I'm not going to say welcome because I always say that...**

**How about...**

**... Howdy! Now I'm going to do something I've never done before: I'm GONNA RESPOND TO REVIEWS!**

**Future Fantasy Writer: Well, I've never heard of "Lyle the Kindly Viking", but I think you've got Lyle pretty mad now, saying he sounds like a Veggietales character.**

**Lyle: IAAA'M MAAAADDDDD!**

**Me: Maybe I'll use him again in another chapter...**

**FFWS: Well, I'm afraid I didn't update in five seconds, because I wouldn't have even got the author's note down... oh, and I tell you, LUIGI AND DAISY WERE NOT CYBORGS! **

**...Wait, what?**

***Noms on cookie* Ooh, it's Internet flavored!**

**Hawkholly: YES FAWFUL FAWFUL he's pretty much the main character in this chapter. So Crystal... I will use her in Part 2 of this chapter. Yes, there will be a Part 2.**

**Mariogirl133: Yeah, I have watched some of his LP's! I don't remember the break dancing part (because I watched it a while ago), but the purple coin part was HILARIOUS! I was actually reading your profile when I thought of Chuggaaconroy!**

**P.S. I have read Warriors. Just not the entire series. So I'll do my best!**

**Nene1234: I make people choke? AWESOME! No, just kidding.**

**Luigisgirlfriend: Yeah, it is hilarious. It's also my most popular story.**

**Princess Zora: I didn't use Ariana, but just like Crystal, she will be in Part 2. P.S. You'd better have that cake ready!**

**Pandamonium: Stuffed Kirby... well, after reading some of your reviews on FFWS's stories, I see you have an obsession with stuffed things. Yeah, so Fawful is the main villan in the Mario & Luigi series. He's always talking about himself in third person and makes lots of food metaphors, such as "Fawful will now squirt his mustard of doom on your sandwich of life!" You should look him up on Mario Wiki before you read this. This chapter might be a little confusing if you don't know about the Fawful Theater in Bowser's Inside Story cut scene...**

**Hawkholly (again): Well, since you already informed Pandamonium about Fawful, I guess all the stuff I just said was useless!**

**Malica15: Oh, well you can thank Future Fantasy Writer for the flying bathtub. Don't worry, this story's not going anywhere!**

**Super-taya- Yeah, this is a really late chapter. I should have updated weeks ago. Now, come out of the corner!**

**And thanks to TheShadowGirl2: I wonder what would happen if Alex Trebek read that chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Scooby Doo, The Mole, Warriors, or Portal 2.**

**Okay, well, that's all here, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"It's time... for THE FAWFUL SHOWWWW!"<p>

"Ooooow!" says the little Goomba in the crowd.

"Now," says the Loud Speaker Man, "this time, we're going to do it a little differently! WE GOT SOME SPECIAL GUESTS!"

Mario, Peach, and Luigi walk on stage with an expression that says "WHAT THE CHEESE NOODLES AM I DOING HERE?"

They take a seat on three bean bags on the stage. Right behind them, Fawful walks on eating a ham sandwich (with extra mustard of doom).

"Welcome everyone... TO THE FAWFUL SHOW!"

The crowd roars.

"It's the talk show of the century!" he says, seating himself in his plush talk show chair.

The crowd roars.

"We've got all the celebrities! All the fun begins right here!"

The crowd roars.

"It will make your day!"

The crowd roars.

"OKAY YOU GUYS CAN STOP ROARING!"

The crowd cheers.

"Good. Now-"

Suddenly, another Fawful walks on the stage and rips of the other Fawful's face. He turned out to be Chuck Norris wearing a Fawful mask.

"You fraud!" says the real Fawful as Chuck Norris is hauled off the stage.

"I would have gotten away with this, if it weren't for you, meddling bean!" says Chuck. He then attempts to do his famous Roundhouse Kick In the Face but fails.

"Now that I'm back in charge," says the real Fawful, taking a seat, "LET'S GET STARTED! Now, who wants to be asked a question first?"

Mario raises his hand.

"Okay. Now, Mario, inspired you to become a plumber?"

"Easy! Well, one day, I thought to myself, 'I want to become a plumber!' And so here I am."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"...Okay, Peach, it's your turn. Why are you named after a fruit?"

"Well... oh... actually..." Peach suddenly breaks out into an emotional meltdown. "WHY, FATHER!" she screams.

"It's okay..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M DONE WITH THIS TALK SHOW! I'M DONE WITH THIS WHOLE FREAKIN' STORY!" She runs off the stage.

"Well... I guess that just leaves you, Luigi... now... What do you do... when life gives you lemons?"

"Uh... no, I know this..."

"Come on, Luigi!"

"DON'T TELL ME! Uh... you make lemonade?"

"No." Fawful shakes his head and laughs. "No. Hehe, y'know, I've been thinking. When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back! GET MAD! I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID LEMONS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE? DEMAND TO SEE LIFE'S MANAGER! MAKE LIFE RUE THE DAY IT THOUGHT IT COULD GIVE CAVE JOHNSON- I mean, Fawful Bean- LEMONS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN! WITH THE LEMONS! I'M GONNA GET MY ENGINEERS TO BUILD A COMBUSTIBLE LEMON TO BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!"

"..."

"Ha... phew... sorry about that. I think I expressed my feelings about the lemons too much."

"Yeah."

"Well. Um, on with the talk show. So, have any of you guys seen "The Mole" yet?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Maro and Luigi say. "We've been in a bunch of fanfictions with it."

"Well, you guys," says Fawful with a smirk. "I do know someone right now who has a Mole story and is PROBABLY reading this. What do you say we... advertise... a little?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, here it is!"

* * *

><p>It's down to the final three.<p>

Toadbert.

Luigi.

And Mario.

They are discussing who they think the Mole is.

"I think the Mole is Luigi," says Luigi.

"I think the Mole is Mr. Shigeru."

Oh yeah.

The final four.

Toadbert.

Luigi.

And Mario.

And Shigeru Miyamoto.

"私はここでやっているのか分からない," he says.

Mario punches him in the arm.

"ていることは何のためにあった?" he complains.

"For using a poorly created translation system!"

"Okay, fine, I was the Mole all along," says Luigi. "I'm getting bored with this overrated game show."

Then everyone dissolves into ashes.

* * *

><p>"How'd you like your advertisement?" asks Fawful.<p>

Suddenly, a stream of suitcases falls onto the stage.

"I see you did not like it very much," mumbles Mario, wading through the suitcases.

"Get these things out of here!" explodes Fawful.

A computerized voice says "INITIATING SUITCASE REMOVAL SEQUENCE"

"When did I install that?" asks Fawful. "Anyways, we have a suggestion. Warriors, anyone? Well, here it is. Thanks, Blossom!"

* * *

><p>"It is time," says Bluestar, "for your new name to be issued, Firepaw."<p>

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" says Firepaw.

"Now, your new name... is..."

Anticipation time!

"...FIREPANTS!"

"..."

"I said FIREPANTS!"

"Firepants? You mean, as in the clothes?"

"Yeah! Fire, plus pants, equals FIREPANTS!"

Firepants was not impressed.

"Do you like it?" Bluestar questions.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's all we have for today," says Fawful.<p>

The crowd boos. "III HATE YOU!" Someone throws a chair at Fawful.

"Shush! It's being continued in the next chapter! Now you guys, get back to that smelly thing you call "Life" and leave me alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Personally, I thought it was lacking a lot of humor. And was rushed. So please, everyone, you all have great ideas, but I need some of the jokes to be a surprise. So from now on, I'll use only a couple suggestions. Everyone will have a chance, but I hope you understand, because it really isn't as funny when I have too many ideas.<strong>

**Remember.**

**No new ideas for the next chapter.**

**DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!**


	8. The Fawful Show: Part 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but I'm not going to personally thank all of you just because it takes too long.**

**I am aware that I did not use everyone's ideas for this chapter. But remember the new rule!**

* * *

><p>It is early in the morning. The audience has not arrived yet. The camera crew is setting up. And Fawful is finishing an essay that he wrote for no good reason due to the fact that I could not think of one.<p>

"...And that's why apple cider is not sold at the pharmacy," he finishes. "Oh! There you are! I didn't see you. Now, would you like to play story mode or mini-game mode?"

"No!" says a camera guy. He whispers something in Fawful's ear.

"Oh! So you mean this isn't Mario Party?" asks Fawful.

Anyways, you can just ignore those last few lines if you didn't understand them, because honestly, they were just a bunch of random jokes I thought of and messily jumbled them together.

"Well then!" says Fawful. "Uh, you can let in the audience now."

The doors open, and the audience comes flooding in. "Good!" says Fawful. "Now, as you know, Peach had a little... meltdown... last time we saw her. So we've replaced her with a NEW contestant!"

Lyle walks up on stage.

"Please welcome... LYLE JACKSON!"

Without saying a word, Lyle plops down on a bean bag.

"Now, since you are new, Lyle, I'm going to ask you a question first: If you were in a life or death situation, and you were falling off a plane twenty billion miles from sea level, what would you do?"

Lyle scratches his head.

"Do a barrel role!" he says.

"I'm just curious, what would make you choose to do that?"

"Do a barrel role!"

"Hello?"

"Do a barrel role! Do a barrel role! Do a barrel role! Do a barrel role! Do a barrel-"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKIN' HOBO!"

"...Do a barrel role?"

"NO YOU DON'T DO A BARREL ROLE!"

"Do. A. Barrel. Role."

"YA DON'T DO A BARREL !"

**We are currently experiencing communication lag. You may lose progress from the last save. If the communication does not recover, the system will shut down in five... four... three... two... one.**

* * *

><p>Fawful wakes up in a dark room.<p>

"Where am I...?"

Suddenly, the lights turn on, and Fawful looks around to see his worst nightmare.

"NO! I'M IN THE HORRIBLE WORLD OF ONLINE RPGS!"

Something is fired at him.

A little voice inside of him tells him to do a barrel role. And so he does one. And he dodges the shot.

* * *

><p>"Fawful? Are you okay?"<p>

His eyes open, and he sees a human. An actual human.

"You fell into a coma on stage and no one noticed until now," said the person.

"How did they not notice that the host of a talk show fell into a coma?"

"The were too busy playing their 3DS's."

His eyes are fully opened now. The person talking is a girl, no older than fourteen.

"Who..." Fawful begins. "Oh right. We had a request."

He gets up off the floor and into is seat. Sure enough, everyone is busy playing their 3DS's.

"PUT THOSE DARN THINGS DOWN!"

And sure enough, they put them down.

"Now. What's your name again?" he asks.

"Ariana."

"Ariana. Right. It says in the request that your wight is 'classified'. Does this mean anything?"

"...Uh, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure. Right. So why are you here?"

"To annoy you. Duh. Because... YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

She runs over and tickles his belly. "Hey! I'm ticklish there- HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Is this my cue?" says a voice from behind the curtain. A teenager with red hair, wearing all black steps out from the side. "Oh Lord, that's Fawful! CAN I WORK WITH YOU? CAN I WORK WITH YOU? CAN I WORK WITH YOU?"

"HARHARHOORFHOOHOO!" is the answer.

"You look like you're busy," says the girl.

"Come on, Crystal," says Ariana.

"Oh-HARAR-yeah! That's request- HERFHERF- number two! CURSE YOU, HAWKHOLLY AND PRINCESS ZORA!"

"CAN I WORK WITH YOU? CAN I WORK WITH YOU? CAN I WORK WITH YOU-"

Suddenly, the roof breaks as the Koopa Clown Car flies before the audience.

"HEY." says Bowser. Ariana and Crystal get frightened, and run backstage."

"What?" says a quiet voice from the audience.

"HEY." Bowser repeats. "HEY." He coughs. "HEY."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU OVERGROWN STICK OF BUTTER?"

"Oh. Right. You wanna know why I'm here? BECAUSE I RECEIVED A QUESTION. And the answer is: BECAUSE FOOD IS YUMMY."

He then flies back through the roof and the hole disappears.

"Well then," says Fawful.

Ariana races back on stage and continues the tickling.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" he screams.

Ariana starts sobbing. Then she finishes. "I'm an idiot?" she says. "Is that what you think? I'm an idiot! You don't like me, do you? You don't care about me at all! Is that right! Yeah! Of course it's right! Just what I thought! You really hate me, and you couldn't care less about me! FOR MY LIFE! FOR MY EDUCATION! Because if you really hate me that much, then you would wish I was dead, right? RIGHT? YOU WANT ME DEAD! Well, I'll tell you right now, that if I was dead, you wouldn't exist. WANT SOME EXPLANATION? When I grow up, I want to be a conservationist. TO SAVE THE TREES! THE TREES GIVE US OXYGEN! And if you didn't know, WE BREATH OXYGEN! AND IF WE DON'T HAVE ANY OXYGEN TO BREATH, THEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS? HUH? WE DIE! That's right. Poof. We're gone. We run out of oxygen to breath. THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO SAVE THE TREES, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! WHY DON'T WE NOT DIE! WE SAVE THE TREES! WHO'S WITH ME?"

Silence. From out of nowhere, a tumbleweed goes across the stage.

"This just goes to show how easily Ariana can get off topic," says Fawful. Crystal comes back on the stage and drags Ariana home, who is sobbing again.

"Let's see. What should we do now?" asks Fawful. But suddenly, Kirby falls onto the stage with a reviewer chasing it.

"I CAN'T GET HIM?" she exclaims. "He's too fast for me? What am I doing? Why am I using question marks?"

The reviewer chases him off stage.

"...Anyways..." says Fawful. "I... I think that just about wraps it up. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the doctor and get the scratches from the tickling removed." Fawful scratches furiously at his belly.

And the audience picks up their 3DS's again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that brings this two-part chapter to an end! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Oh, and there's a poll up on my profile asking who should guest star in the next chapter. If you are anon, then just look at the poll and tell me in a review (if you want to vote)!**

**P.S. Just like it says on my profile, my name will be changed back to Marshmallow452 next weekend.**

**Buh-bye!**


	9. Super Mario Vocal Test

**Hey everybody! I'm back. I made you guys wait so long... as you know, I don't have much access to a computer.**

**But here I am, anyways! And here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ewe..." says Bowser. "Look, buddy! Lemmy, look over there! That guy... he's... he's smelling those oranges!"<p>

Bowser and his son are at a diner celebrating Father's Day until their feast is interrupted by someone at the opposite table smelling... oranges.

"Oh, Mary, I do love you..." says the man as he picks up another orange.

"This is more disgusting than Wow Wow Wubzy," Lemmy comments. "Can we move to a different table?"

"No. We've gotta tell this guy how offensive that his little stunt is." Bowser walks over to the table and whacks the orange out of the creature's hand.

"Excuse me-" says the man.

"WHAT KIND OF FAT JOKE IS THIS?" exclaims Bowser. "You little twerp! You go out offending the public like that-"

"Hold it! Hold it!" says a man from around the corner. Suddenly, a large camera group walks in and one man says, "This is actually all part of a show! My name is John Quinones, this is a show on ABC called What Would You Do! Bowser, I can see that-"

"Get out of my face!"

"Fine. But first, you have to date an ugly chick."

"..."

"It was a dare. Don't ask."

"...Hmm... what ugly chick should I... AHA! Count Bleck!"

"That's not a chick."

"Oh."

"This might take a while. In the meantime-"

* * *

><p>"Welcome, everyone! To America's Funniest Home Videos! And now, here's the man that... UGH, I AM TOTES DONE WITH THINKING UP OF ALL THESE CLEVER THINGS TO DESCRIBE TOM BERGERON! Enjoy your stupid reality show, you little twerps."<p>

"Now," says Tom. "These next few clips might get very _saucy,_ if you know what I mean." Tom raises his his eyebrows up and down in a creepy like fashion and nobody laughs. "Erm... ahem. So nobody gets it...?"

It is such a bad joke that I don't even understand it, and I am the one who wrote it.

"Well then-"

* * *

><p>"Uh... E. GADD?"<p>

"Not a chick."

"Steven Spielberg?"

"Nope."

"Justin Bieber?"

"No, umm... well, I'm actually not quite sure-"

"I'M DONE WITH THIS!"

"Fine then! You have to do a dance of praise around Mario for twenty four hours!" says John.

"WHAT?"

Mario appears out of nowhere and comfirm, "Yeah. You have to do a dance of praise around me for twenty four hours."

"Oh, fine..." Bowser rubs his claws together and starts making odd hand gestures while circling Mario and singing, "Ooh! Hakuna! Ooh! Hakuna! Ooohhhwwwweeeeee! Hakuna! Ooh-"

* * *

><p>Back at AFV, Bergeron is still trying to impress the audience yet he has not shown any clips yet.<p>

"Come on, you guys! Okay, this is a classic... AUGHEEEMMM... I told the witch doctor I was in love with you! I told the witch doctor I was in love with you! And then, the witch doctor, he told me what to do, he said that..."

* * *

><p>"-Hakuna! Ooh!"<p>

"This is getting boring!" complains Mario. "Sing a different song!"

"FINE..." grumbles Bowser. "Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haha-"

* * *

><p>"OOH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG OOH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG-"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-1 day and 216 later (Wow, I didn't reduce! I'm such a horrible person!)-**

* * *

><p>"Numa numa-"<p>

"Hey, guys. Why don't we stop singing songs that no one has ever heard of?" asks Mr. L.

"Yeah. But... MR. L! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH LUIGI?"

"I am Luigi, yet I am not Luigi at the same time."

"?"

"Fine. He's in the closet," says Mr. L.

Bowser and Mario open the door to reveal...

LYLE JACKSON LINE DANCING!

...

IN A CLOSET!

And then suddenly, FFWS found her way through the crowd of people and started DANCING WITH LYLE JACKSON?

"DANCING WITH LYLE JACKSON?" exclaims Bowser.

"Okay, shut up now, Bowser!"

"Lyle Jackson, I LOVE YOU!" she screams.

"I love you too, FFWS!"

And then the scene gets all mushy. Sorry, I'm not good at romance.

And then FFWS is slapped away by...

FUTURE FANTASY WRITER!

"FUTURE FANTASY WRITER!" says Bowser.

"Bowser, go sit in the car!" I say.

"Fine..." sulks Bowser.

But anyways, Future Fantasy Writer says, "NO! LYLE JACKSON! YOU MUST LOVE ME!"

"NO, HE LOVES ME!"

"NOT!"

"YEAH TOO!"

Marshmallow452: Guys.

FFW & FFWS: What?

Marshmallow452: You know there's a reason I'm bringing you to the Script Format Timeout Table. Would any of you like to tell me?

FFW & FFWS: ...

Marshmallow452: Treat Lyle nicely. He's only a developing OC. Now, Lyle, would you like to go home and take a hot shower?

Lyle: Yes...

FFW & FFWS: ...Aww... I hate you, Marshmallow...

Marshmallow452: Good... now, I'll release you from the Script Format Timeout Table.

"Hey," says Lyle. "It's fine, FFW and FFWS. Here. Have some cinnamon roles. Purple cinnamon roles."

FFW and FFWS solemnly take a purple cinnamon role.

"Good. Now everyone's happy-"

"Shut up, Marshmallow," says FFWS. "No one's talking to you anymore."

"...Aww."

I sigh.

"...Soo... this means I'm walking home by myself tonight?"

No one answers.

"Curses."

* * *

><p><strong>Starlow was not in this chapter, because I decided that it's only fair if EVERYONE votes. So, to the people using phones, the choices are...<strong>

**1. Professor Elvin Gadd**

**2. Princess Shroob**

**3. Toadbert**

**4. Stuffwell**

**5. King Bob-omb**

**6. Elder Princess Shroob**

**7. Starlow**

**Okay, that covers this chapter! And, yes, it was my fault that Ariana was more random to fit the story.**

**P.S. I'm sharing what gender I am next chapter.**

**Heheh... just kidding.**

**'K. Bai.**


	10. Conversations at Castle Bleck

**A short chapter taking place during the World 4 cutscene of Super Paper Mario. I just HAD to update this story SOME...**

* * *

><p>"Owheeeeeeeee... owheeeowheee-bum-bum-buay... in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight... IN the jungle, the MIGHTY jungle, the lion sleeps tonight... owwheee... owheeowhee-bum-bum-buay... OWHEEEEEEEE-"<p>

"That's quite enough, Nastasia."

"But, count, I WAS JUST BEGINNING!"

The Count points a finger at all his sleeping minions: O'Chunks, Dimentio, Mr. L, and Mimi.

"Oh- right, boss. 'K, I guess I'll stop."

"Finally!" exclaims O'Chunks. "Now can you let me go pound us some plumber?"

"Be patient, O'Chunks. Yes, I have a mission for you."

"YEAHHH! Okay, guys, I'm out." He jumps off his seat into the darkness of the castle. No one, however, informed him that a crowd of spike helmet goombas were being trained right over the place he jumped.

"I do not understand what makes him unable to see the fact that he will be beaten like Bowser on a mid-summer's day," comments Mr. L. The shrieking from below gets louder.

"Well, I've gotta go work on Dimention D to figure out how to stop making the dimension also give your ENEMY more power and not just you..."

"And I must go now to enhance the Brobot," says Mr. L. They flip out of the castle.

"Aww, Mimi's let out of all the fun!"

"Of course you are, you worthless spider woman."

Mimi starts to sob about how horrible her life is, and disappears.

After a few seconds, Nastasia speaks up. "If I, um.. if..."

"What?" asks the Count.

"If I... could've known that Burger King sold Jr. Whoppers earlier, things would've been... different."

"Nastasia." Count Bleck gazes off into the distance. "The Double Whopper cannot be replaced. You cannot try and do so."

"I'm... I'm very sorry, Count. That just kind of... slipped out."

And with that, they were gone.

"Oh wait, Count. You forgot your lifetime supply of dress coats."

Count Bleck snatches the stack of fancy clothes without a word. "Nastasia, don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, Master."

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a short chapter, and I didn't use anyone's requests (except for Luigisgirlfriend's a little, because I didn't do much with Mr. L last chapter). I felt I had to update SOMETHING today because I'm not sure when will be the next time I'm able to.<strong>

**Starlow will be in the next chapter because she received the most votes.**

**To the people who are wondering if I have played this game: The answer is no. Don't ask.**


	11. Mario Attends Woodstock

**Hai everybody!**

**Sorry the last few chapters haven't been what they should have been. I needed a break to think of some new ideas.**

**YAY I HAVE COMPUTER ACCESS FOR A LITTLE WHILE!**

**There are a few people I needed to respond to in reviews because they were new:**

**mrs. mario13: I'M A HOST TOO! NO!**

**Kubu: How is it a Legend of Zelda fanfic...?**

**ShiverIntheLight: xD That's a good idea... my teacher watches that show... oh, you don't need to know that... Anyway. I will do that idea next chapter because I couldn't find a place for it in this one.**

**So yeah. And STARLOW'S IN THIS CHAPTER! I'm actually surprised that she won. Most people (not me) find her annoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Mario franchise, and they all rightfully belong to Nintendo. I also did not mean to offend any hippies in the making of this chapter.**

**~ABRUPT AUTHOR'S NOTE TRANSITION~**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Bowser roars. "Clean up my castle NOW! I WILL NOT STAND TO MISS THE NEW EPISODE OF BRADY BUNCH TONIGHT!"<p>

He walks through his home, surveying the goombas and koopas working on the castle. And then, something catches his eye.

"HEY! YOU! GOOMBA! YEAH, YOU!"

The goomba is working intently at painting the walls.

"YOU MISSED THIS PIXEL!" he growls, stabbing his finger at a section on the wall. He then begins to beat the goomba- um, nevermind.

"Mumble mumble mumble," Bowser mumbles as he storms down the hall. The goomba, on the other hand, is paralyzed in a state of- um, nevermind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are walking through Mushroom City.<p>

"Soap, soap, soap soap soap. Soap is good for the skin! Take a shower everyday and wash with soap soap soap!" sings Luigi.

They are on their way to Bowser's Castle to save Peach.

"Soap is used for maintaining bodily hygiene! Bodily hygiene! Soap soap soap OH CRAP A GOOMBA-"

Luigi falls face down on the ground.

"Luigi, get up!" Mario ushers.

"I DONWANNAAAAaaaaaaaaaa..." Luigi screams, muffled by the pavement.

"Luigi."

"... Mario, we've saved that ugly princess freak eighty seven and a half times now! LET'S JUST GIVE UP! Let's retire! Spend this time enjoying our lives!"

Mario contemplates this. "Okay, sure!"

And they give up.

* * *

><p>"Mario should be here by now," grumbles Bowser, now that the castle cleaning is done.<p>

"Wait. Lord Bowser, you forgot to attach the axe that brings you to your death," says a servant shy guy.

Bowser takes the axe to the end of the room and ties it loosely so that Mario will easily be able to take it and destroy the floor Bowser stands on.

A few minutes later, Mario and Luigi walk in.

"Finally, you're here!" roars Bowser. But something is off about them. He listens to their conversation as they make their way through the castle.

"Hey, man. That fro is totally groovy."

"Yeah. So far out, man. Groovy."

"Yeah. Groovy."

"Totally hip."

"Groovy."

"Groovy."

_What the heck is up with them? _Bowser thinks.

Soon, they show up in his lair. Bowser almost faints.

Both Mario and Luigi are wearing stereotypical gigantic afros with funky fresh psychedelic jumpsuits and pierced ears.

"Hey, man," says Mario. "King Koopa. You need to chillax. Enjoy the groovy things in life, right?"

Bowser's eyes are about to melt out of his skull in an oozing stew of eyeballs.

"So we're here to tell you that we're not fighting you anymore. You're on your own now, okay, man? Take the princess. We're going to Woodstock. Peace."

And this wouldn't be a parody without random cartoon characters walking in during awkward and odd moments!

"Say, Shaggy, do you think the Creeper went this way?" asks Velma.

"I don't know, Velma! That creepy dragon sure looks a lot like him!" exclaims Shaggy.

"Let's get him!" suggests Fred.

"This must be a clue!" says Shaggy.

"Yeah!" says Daphne.

And then a net falls out of the sky and captures Bowser.

"Let's see who's under this mask now!" says Fred.

"Yeah!" says Daphne.

"I'M NOT WEARING A MASK!"

They start pulling.

"OUCH!"

* * *

><p>~Ten minutes later after realizing Bowser was not wearing a mask~<p>

* * *

><p>"Bowser's face condition does not appear to be well," says the doctor. "He may be in the hospital for quite a while."<p>

"Will he be okay?" asks Fred.

"No."

Scooby and the gang run out of the room.

Bowser is wheeled into the ambulance and it drives away.

"Tee hee hee hee! It worked!" says a voice. A yellow floating orb comes out of the shadows and sprinkles magical fairy dust- or whatever- onto Mario and Luigi.

"Hey!" says Luigi. "What am I doing in these clothes!"

"NO! I HAVE MY EARS PIERCED!" screams Mario, ripping the large hoops from his ears. After changing into their regular clothes, Mario and Luigi demand explanations.

"Wait... you're... STARLOW!"

"Yep."

"WHY?"

"Sorry, I needed to use you guys in order to do this."

"WHY?"

"Bowser deserved it for stealing my... diary..." She shook a book clutched in her foot that said Starlow's Dieting Journal. "And so I found Scooby Doo and his gang to harass Bowser's face and I needed you guys to stall him until they got there. Thanks for helping! Now, I'm just going to go catch the latest episode of Brady Bunch." And then Starlow disappeared.

And then Mario and Luigi exploded because they were so fed up with information from Starlow and because I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter.


	12. Toucan Sam's Violent Heart Attack

**[place stupid greeting here]**

**I am proud (well, not proud really) to announce that this will be the FINAL chapter of What's the Fourth Wall for a while, for the following reasons:**

**1. I seem to be running out of ideas (like maybe because I've made fun of all the game shows I've seen on television).**

**2. As an effect to the last reason, the story seems to be losing popularity. I'm not saying that I'm completely reviewer driven or I'm greedy, but this is because I need time to think.**

**3. I'd like to start another story once I finish this and Yoshi Cookie, maybe in a different genre.**

**As of now, as you are reading this, the story has been CANCELLED until further notice.**

**...**

**...**

**...****Yeah. So, I'm sorry about this. I may continue it later... but... anyways... I hate how I can never end slightly awkward sentences.**

* * *

><p>Donkey Kong was enjoying the hot tub he stole I mean bought from someone, when suddenly Rupert GrintBenedict Arnold/Toucan Sam opened the door to his house and then died but then came back to life but shut the door and died and came back to life.

"What's wrong?" asked DK.

"OHMAIGAWSH DONKEY KONG! THE MEATBALLS ARE IN THE SAUCE!" screamed Rupert Grint/Benedict Arnold/Toucan Sam before he died again and then spontaneously combusted and came back to life again.

DK started screaming and ran past Rupert Grint/Benedict Arnold/Toucan Sam without bothering to address his heart attack/muscle spasm. He called the Toadsworth, the mayor, who decided to abort any system of defence in the Mushroom Kingdom because it was obvious everyone was going to die.

Outside of his house, Bilbo Baggins-is were bashing the elderly with CAUTION: DANGER! signs. "What the underworld is going on here!?" said one elderly.

Police cars swarmed the streets and the SWAT team were yelling in loudspeakers "THE MEATBALLS ARE IN THE SAUCE EVERYONE! ABORT! ABORT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

"What's happening?"

"Why is my underwear yellow?"

"I forgot my grandmother!"

"Your grandmother is old enough! Let her die!"

Suddenly, Bowser and the eight Koopalings started casting magical beams that turned people into horrible crafted broccoli costumes. Suddenly it started raining internal organs and everyone died. Except for Mario and Luigi, who were wandering around like nothing was happening. Bowser then ate the princess whole and digested her and then had to visit the bathroom.

"Do you hear something?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah... just some people screaming, Bowser roaring. Y'know."

Bowser exited the bathroom with a sullen look on his face. "Kay guys, time to pack up. I may have to visit the doctor," he said to his children. They packed up their broccoli wands and flew off.

Mario then caught sight of Winnie the Poo singing about toothpicks.

"Hey Winnie," he said. "Whatcha doin'?"

Poo muttered something about global warming and then dissipated into mist.

And suddenly Wario appeared holding Yoshi by the neck.

"It's... my... copy..." managed Yoshi. Super Mario Galaxy 2 dropped to the ground, and so Mario and Luigi decided to boot up their Wii, and everything turned back to normal. Everyone in the Marioverse forgot, after some time, about this fourth wall, and everything went back to normal.

The Mushroom Kingdom never broke the fourth wall again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there. I updated. Did you hear that, FFWS. I updated. I'd love to thank all of the reviewers who stayed with me to the end with my horrible and boring humor (even if there are very few but). I still thank everyone who left a review. And because I can't stand to end my chapters on happy notes, here's the very ending:<strong>

* * *

><p>But then everyone died.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I'm satisfied. Have fun mourning my horrible story!<strong>

**~Tah Marshmallowz Out**


End file.
